The Hunter
by lalalagron
Summary: Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany are vampires, they have come to a new town, only to be hunted by a vampire hunters named Puck and Finn. The boys agree to leave the girls alone, when the deaths around town aren't their doing.
1. Chapter 1

_Quinn Fabray smiled at the boy. He didn't look scared, but of course he wouldn't, he was at the hands of a seemingly innocent petite girl. Suddenly, the ever so lovely smile turned to a frown, and she snapped the boy's neck._

_"Quinn, you must be more careful with food, did you get enough blood to even need to kill him?" Rachel said._

_"Oh, Rachel, stop being so uptight, he was going to die anyway, let's go find Santana and Brittany" Quinn replied, rolling her eyes._

_"Come on then" She said, running ahead of Quinn, asking for a race._

_They flew through the forest, gaining speed, making them a blur to a human eyes, the animals weren't even affected, and they couldn't sense them. They reached Santana and Brittany in about ten seconds, neither of them even breaking a sweat, which, considering the speed they were going was amazing, even for a vampire. They had a lot of practice, running from vampire hunters._

_There was at least one in every town, looking like normal, everyday people, from Cheerleaders to Loners, they were everywhere. Always tried to kill the girls, once, they got one, Quinn's little sister, who was only eight, a girl had killed her, no regret in her face, she was one of the bad ones, Quinn had shoved the stake right back into her, pulled it out, then drained the girl dry, crying her eyes out._

_Quinn hated thinking of that day, so every time she met a hunter, she would kill it, if Rachel hadn't already pulled her away. No one else could die because of those people, it wasn't their fault they had been turned, they didn't choose this life. Did it make them evil that they embraced it, that they didn't attempt to kill themselves? It probably did, but Quinn had to survive, because she didn't know what would happen when they died, they surely wouldn't go to heaven._

_"Quinn had a human" Brittany said, looking into space. "I can smell it from here" _

_She stood up and straightened her skirt and long sleeve top, then looked into the forest, using her sight to find some food. Brittany S. Pierce was an all American looking girl like Quinn, with curly blonde her just past her pale shoulders, small blue eyes and a lovely smile. She wasn't exactly the smartest one, but she knew what situations required and understood more than she let on. _

_"Sorry, he was injured, there was blood all over him, and I couldn't help it! Just because you wanted one…" Quinn shouted, embarrassed but also disappointed in herself._

_Santana laughed. "Oh, Quinn, calm down"_

_Santana Lopez was very different from the rest of the girls, being Latin. She had long, straight dark brown hair, brown eyes and very tan skin. She was the fiercest of the four, though Quinn would never admit it._

_"Guys, we better get back to the hotel and change, we have to work tonight" Rachel said, smiling at the thought._

_Rachel and Quinn were more opposites, Rachel had dark long hair, but Quinn had blond hair that varied from straight to wavy, Rachel had big brown eyes full of emotion, while Quinn had green ones that were beautiful and everyone envied. They were best friends though._

_They had decided to get a job for a few nights where ever they went, singing in bars, since they all had such beautiful voices, not from being vampires, but they had been that way since the day they had been changed. Tonight they had decided that they would sing four songs, giving the girls two duets, a group performance and a solo by Rachel._

_They reached the hotel and changed into outfits for work, since it was a club, they were expected to dress nicely. _

_Quinn took her hair out of the braid Rachel had done for her the night before, and brushed it so there was no trace of her hunting. She put on a bit of makeup, just so she looked normal. Looking in her suitcase, she decided on a dark green strapless dress which brought out her eyes and flowed out beautifully, she decided on black flats, to keep it simple but dressy. She was the last down stairs, with the three other girls already there. Rachel smiled at her; she was in a pink dress with white polka dots and had white flats on. She looked angel-like, all of them did._

_They walked to the club, not knowing what was going to happen next._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel loved singing; she loved listening to the crowd clap for her, because she knew her voice was beautiful. Sometimes she thought she could go on without the girls, become a big star on Broadway, and then retire never to be seen again. And every few years, change her looks and say she was her daughter. But doing this would mean leaving her best friends, her sisters, how would Quinn be able to resist the blood without her? _

_She wouldn't. Because Quinn was like a little sister to her, she couldn't leave her, she would die._

_"__Intoxicate me now, with your love now; I think I'm ready now__ "Rachel sang into the microphone, finishing the song._

_She looked up to see the claps and cheers of the crowd. In the back she could see a tall, slightly bulky boy about her age, smiling at her. She smiled back and stepped off the stage so Brittany and Santana could start their duet._

_She pushed through the crowd, looking for the boy, but once she got there, he was nowhere to be found._

_"Looking for someone?" Said a voice behind her, she turned to find the very boy she was looking for, __you, actually__, she thought._

_"Not anymore" She said, smiling brightly._

_"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson, your Rachel Berry, I asked Jerry, the owner" He said, taking a seat at the bar._

_"You asked about me?" She said, surprised._

_"Well, the best singer in ages comes to town, I have to find out her name" He said, looking embarrassed._

_"What happened to that whole bad boy act you had a minute ago?" She asked, giggling at his change in attitude._

_"You're a nice girl, I realised that I didn't need it" He said, getting a beer from the barman. _

_"Why thank you, and I think I prefer the real you" She said._

_They talked for a while, before his friend, who he called Puck asked him to meet a girl he'd found._

_"What's her name?" Rachel said, smiling._

_"Quinn, she performs with you" He said, smirking in a way that made you want to slap him and kiss him all at once._

"Quinn?" Rachel said, seeming amused.

They walked to the other side of the room and took a seat with Quinn, who was sitting alone.

"Rach!" She squealed.

"Quinn" She said, hugging her friend.

"You met Puck? He said he was going to find his friend Finn…" She said, confused.

"I was with Finn" Rachel said, so Quinn would understand.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Quinn said, smiling that adorable smile that reminded her of when Quinn was human.

The four of them sat there, in pairs, having animated conversations. Rachel and Finn talked about music, while Quinn giggled at Puck's theories about video games. They were having such a good time, that they didn't notice Santana and Brittany coming towards them to get them on stage for the group performance.

"You guys, we have to perform" Brittany said, no emotion in her face.

"Oh! sorry, we'll be right there" Rachel said, snapping out of the conversation.

They stood on stage and the song started, they didn't notice the boys showing each other the stakes in their jacket pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls finished the song and Quinn looked in the crowd to see that Puck was standing by the back door and looking at her with a seductive grin. She gave one back to him and stepped off the stage and walked towards him.

"You wanna come over to mine?" he said, rising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure, I'm sure Rach and the other girls won't mind" Quinn said.

They walked out into the alley and suddenly Puck pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. It was rough and passionate and long. But the fantasy ended when Quinn opened her eyes to see him raising a stake out of his pocket. She pushed him backwards and kicked it out of his hand, not caring that she might ruin her dress.

"You're a vampire hunter?" Quinn screamed.

"Yeah, and you're a vamp and you don't belong" He said, getting up and dusting himself off.

He charged towards her but she was too quick, so he ended up smashing into the wall. She picked up the stake and smiled at Puck, and then she threw it up and kicked it so it split into about a hundred pieces.

"Where is Finn, is he going to kill Rachel?" Quinn said, in a voice that would have scared anyone.

"I'm not telling" he said, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I will kill you and I don't joke, I kill people like you all the time" She said and then kicked him.

"Fuck, you kick hard" He shouted, grabbing his leg and crying out in pain.

"Yeah, and next time I'll break your leg, _where is she_?" Quinn said, her voice icy.

"They are in the apartment I share with him" He said.

"Get up, your coming with me" She said, pulling him up and running to the stairs.

She opened the door to see Rachel and Finn kissing, the stake on the floor across the room.

"What the fuck Finn?" Puck said, going to pick the stake up.

Quinn grabbed it before he could and threw it down the stairs.

Rachel and Finn separated their heads and Rachel bit her lip.

"Well, Quinn, er, well Finn said he had to kill me, and I asked why, and he said he didn't know, and then he said I was too pretty to kill so we started to kiss instead" Rachel explained, waving her hands about like she usually did when they talked.

"Yeah, well, she is" Finn said, smiling at Rachel.

"Thanks" She giggled.

"Rach, he's a vampire hunter!" Quinn said.

"Vampire Finn, fangs and can kill you easily" Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, he didn't want to kill me, and he said he definitely doesn't want to now" Rachel said.

"She's nice though, she's a different type of vampire I think" Finn said. "She doesn't even hunt humans"

Rachel giggled and looked down. A huge smile spread across Finn's face. _What is with them? _Quinn thought.

"Rach, were leaving" Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's arm.

Rachel pulled her arm out of Quinn's grasp and frowned.

"What? I can't be happy" Rachel said.

"Rachel, he's a vampire hunter, you guys won't last" Quinn said, reasoning with Rachel.

"Quinn, you don't know anything about Finn" Rachel said, angry.

"Oh and you do?" Quinn said.

"That's not fair Quinn" Rachel gave her eyes as cold as ice.

"Rach, I'm sorry, but these aren't good guys" Quinn said, pleading.

"She's right, well at least about me" Puck said, running forward and knocking Quinn to the side.

"Asshole!" Rachel shouted, punching him in the face.

"God your stupid Puck" Finn said, grabbing a shirt of the floor and giving it to Puck, whose nose was bleeding. "Sorry about him Quinn"

He held his hand out to help her up.

"See I told you he was nice" Rachel said, smiling at Finn.

"Yeah whatever" Quinn said.

"Okay, so say that you girls don't have humans, whats with the murders around here lately?" Puck said. "And now come your not sucking my blood right now?"

"Well, that would be because I'm forcing myself not to, and we haven't killed anyone, well there was this one almost dead guy, but that's different" Quinn said getting up and glaring at Puck.

"So if you girls aren't killing all these people" Puck said, looking confused. "Then who is?"

"I guess we better find out" Quinn said. "And you guys are going to help us"


	4. Chapter 4

Puck woke with his head throbbing and his leg making him undeniably aware that last night really happened. It was supposed to be quick, kill the blonde vamp and burn her. Maybe if she wasn't so damn pretty, I would have done it sooner. She was gorgeous, too bad she was a vampire, and she could snap his neck.

Rachel and Quinn had stayed the night, and being the gentleman Puck was, he let Quinn sleep in his bed. Yeah, actually, she just fell asleep there while he was watching TV, so he slept on the lounge. He regretted it now; he should have told her to shove over, slept in there and asserted his badass-ness.

"Anyone awake?" he said, no one answered, but as he was turning around he heard Quinn say something.

"Why does your bed smell?" She asked.

He turned around to see her wearing one of his t-shirts; she must have changed before bed. She looked damn fine in his clothes though.

"Why are you wearing my shirt, what, couldn't get enough of me?" He said, winking.

"No! I didn't want to ruin my dress, and your shirts aren't that nice, so I wore one of yours" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

"You're cute when you're angry" I said, looking at her up and down.

"And your disgusting" She replied, walking towards the couch, sitting down and turning on the TV.

"Just be happy I'm not killing you" I said, sitting next to her.

"_You're_ not killing _me_?" She replied. "I believe you were the one who tried to kill me and failed, besides, Rachel would hunt you down"

"Really? I bet she'd be too busy with Finn" I said, raising my eyebrows and looking at the bed Finn and Rachel were sharing, the two of them were talking quietly to and kissing occasionally like they had known each other all their lives.

"Ugh" She said, flicking through channels.

She stopped on a comedy channel and when he was sure she was paying attention to him, Puck snuck a look at her. _She really is beautiful_, He thought, looking at her face. Suddenly she smiled and turned her head to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing!" He shouted, almost obviously.

"That was not nothing, you were staring!" She said, laughing.

"And what if I was?" He asked.

"Well I would ask why you were doing that" She said.

"And I would say because I would be figuring out a way to get rid of you" He said back

"Sure that's what it was" She winked at him and turned back to the TV.

He rolled his eyes and watched the show. After about an hour of bad jokes Puck decided to go get breakfast.

"Finn, I'm going down to the supermarket" He said.

"Well, bring someone with you" Finn said.

"Not it!" Finn and Rachel shouted in unison.

"Far out, I never win" Quinn complained. "I'm stealing Puck's clothes."

"Okay, bye, take your time" Rachel said, giggling.

"Are you guys gonna…?" Quinn said raising her eyebrows as she came out of the bathroom dressed in one of Puck's tops, jeans and a belt.

"Well… Maybe… Uh yeah, probably" Rachel said, biting her lip.

"Ew, come on Puck" Quinn said, shocked and pulling Puck out the door.

"How the hell did Finn end up with her when I'm stuck with you" Puck said.

"You're _not_ stuck with me, we are being forced to work together so that we can kill whatever is murdering the people in this town" She said, stopping to look at him.

"Okay" Was all he could manage when he looked into her eyes.

"Good, now what are we buying anyway?" She asked as they approached the store.

"Er, well pancakes?" He said, shrugging.

"I think we should get bacon" She said back.

"But you asked what we were buying, so I thought I was going to decide" Puck said.

"I was just being polite, I didn't really want your opinion" She answered.

"You're really mean, you do know that" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you tried to kill me, so you deserve it" She said back, smiling.

They walked through the store like a normal couple, _acting, that's what it is, all it is_, Puck thought to himself, when he almost forgot that she was a vampire. Every time he went to grab something of a shelf, Quinn would turn around and smack his hand, giggling when he would rub his hand.

When he went to grab the pancake mix, he decided enough was enough, when she put her hand out, he grabbed it. She then pulled her hand back and turned around walking faster.

"Come on, I think the bacon is here somewhere" She said, talking really fast.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked, speeding up.

"Yeah, I'm… sorry. Don't worry" She said.

Suddenly, as they were coming out of the aisle, Quinn bumped into a boy, sending her towards Puck, who caught her and supported her as she stood up.

"Thanks" She whispered, standing up.

The boy stood there for a few moments and then Quinn began to growl.

"What are you?" She asked. "Cause your sure as hell not human"

"The names Jesse, I'm a werewolf, and you're a vampire hanging out with a human, so I believe you've got the most explaining to do" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're a what? Holy Fuck!" Quinn said, getting a look from an old lady in the aisle.

"Dude, you just made Quinnie here cuss. I couldn't even do that. I don't like you" Puck said pulling Quinn back a bit by her hand.

She pulled her hand away and looked at him weirdly. Why was he grabbing her hand at every chance lately?

"You still have to explain" Jesse said.

"We have an agreement, he's a vampire hunter" She said, looking at him.

"A vampire hunter?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind killing a werewolf either" Puck said.

"Guys shut up, we'll talk outside, someone might hear us" Quinn said, calming down and straightening out the shirt she was wearing.

"Whatever" Puck said, as Jesse took the lead.

They walked down the street until there weren't people in hearing range them.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you, are a vampire and you are a vampire hunter and you have an agreement. One question, why do you have an agreement?" Jesse said.

"Oh, because were in love" Puck said, making Jesse frown with confusion and maybe jealousy and making Quinn laugh and smack his shoulder playfully.

"Don't lie, there is something killing people here, him and his friend Finn thought it was me and my sisters, they found out it wasn't and we agreed to help find out what it was" Quinn explained.

"Also, our best friends are in love" Puck said, Jesse looked at him like he didn't believe a word.

"Actually they really are, she's a vamp and he's a hunter but we couldn't pull them off each other, I think they might be doing it right now though, so we'd have to wait a while before we could take you to see them" Quinn said, wondering what it would be like if it was the other way around, if Puck and her had decided to make out instead of fight, would it even be possible?

She didn't get to answer that because Jesse started to laugh.

"You expect me to believe that there's a vampire and a vampire hunter having sex wherever you're staying? Are you kidding me, you guys are supposed to be mortal enemies, and your frolicking around shops like a married couple, I thought you were supposed to be scary" Jesse said.

Quinn glared at the boy and bared her teeth. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Look, we want this town to be safe, and we needed help, and she is downright terrifying, so shut up or I will personally take care of you" Puck threatened, getting a thankful look from Quinn.

"Quinn?" A female voice called from behind them.

They turned around to see a tanned dark haired girl Quinn knew as Santana with the blue-eyed blonde, Brittany.

"San? How did you find me?" Quinn said.

"Well, we saw you with him and we didn't know if it was you or not, so we came over here to check, where the hell have you been and why haven't I been introduced to this man right here" Santana said, looking at Puck.

"Hi, I'm Puck" Puck said, putting his hand out.

Quinn slapped his hand away and gave him a glare.

"Look, let's go back to Puck's house and we'll explain there." Quinn said. "This is getting way too crowded"

"But what about the happy couple?" Puck whispered when they started to walk.

"Were just going to have to interrupt them" Quinn said.

When they got there, Quinn asked everyone to wait while she and Puck checked the apartment.

They opened the door to see exactly what they thought they would see. Quinn covered her eyes with her hands and turned around.

"Okay, you two gotta get dressed, we have company" She said.

"Alright" She heard Rachel say.

After they were dressed Quinn and Puck let everyone in the room and explained what was going on.

"So you're seriously like, in love?" Jesse said to Rachel and Finn who were cuddling on the lounge.

"Well, not yet, but soon" Rachel said while nuzzling Finn's neck with her nose and making Quinn want to puke.

"So, what's killing people?" Santana said.

"We don't know yet" Quinn.

"It could be mutant ninja ducks" Brittany suggested.

"Maybe Britt" Quinn said, giggling a bit.

"Why are you laughing at such a stupid suggestion?" Jesse said, kind of appalled. "This is serious, is she that _stupid_?"

Brittany looked as if she would almost cry.

Santana stood up and bared her teeth, growling. "Shut the fuck up or I swear I'll snap your neck"

"Thanks San" Brittany said, looking up at her and smiling.

"Anyway, right now I'm hungry" Puck said. "So let's eat"

"But we don't have any food…" Quinn said.

"We have bacon!" Brittany said, reaching into her bag and giggling.

"Go Britt!" Quinn said.

She took the bacon and then pulled Puck into the kitchen while everyone else talked.

"Help?" Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure" He said following her into there.

She ripped open the packet and cut the pieces so they would fit into the pan Puck was oiling. She smiled as she realised what they must have looked like, cooking together, they were looking more and more like a married couple lately.

She picked two pieces into the pan and heard them sizzle. God she loved bacon, she loved blood, but since she could still enjoy normal food, she made the most of it.

She felt Puck behind her. Suddenly, Quinn felt his hands slip around her waist. She turned around to ask what he was doing, but before she could.

He kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Her first response was to pull him in, but then she realised what she was doing. Puck was human, a guy who could do anything with his life, he couldn't just be with a vampire, she'd need to turn him, and he wouldn't be open to that, she knew he wouldn't. There was no point. She had to lie.

Holding back any sadness and regret, she pushed him off her and spoke in a hushed but urgent tone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just… I thought you wanted…" he said, looking embarrassed.

"Look, I know I've been acting nice to you and all, but I see you as more of… a brother to me, I couldn't be making out with my brother, it's illegal" She said, turning to make sure no one had seen them.

He said nothing, walking out and slamming the front door as he left. _Oh, great, now he is angry._

She walked into the lounge.

"What's wrong with him?" Finn said.

"Nothing… nothing, I accidently burned him, he went to get… cream for it" Quinn said lamely.

"Oh, okay" He said, obviously not believing it.

Quinn served up the already burning bacon and walked into the lounge passing a piece to everyone but Jesse and keeping Puck's piece for herself.

"Hey, how come I don't get one?" Jesse said, looking around.

"None left" She shrugged.

"There's a piece right there" he said pointing to what _was_ Puck's piece.

Luckily at that moment she had finished her first piece, so she took the second piece and took a bite out of it.

"Where?" Quinn asked after swallowing. "I'm sorry, maybe you're imagining things"

He growled suddenly, seriously angry, then charged towards her, Quinn kicked him, hard and he flew to the floor.

"Look Jesse, don't mess with us, you want our help, calm the fuck down and stop trying to take charge, you're not the fucking pack leader, we are vampires and we can beat the crap out of you" Santana said.

"Whatever" Jesse said, dusting himself off.

"Get over it" Quinn said, and then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Jesse, do you happen to know any other werewolves?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, my mother, Sue and her sister Terri, were a pack, I had a brother, Lucas, but he was killed, I don't know who did it, but were sure it was the things that are killing everyone else.

"Could you take a few of us to meet them?" Quinn asked, standing up to wash the grease off her hands.

"Sure, I guess, but not all of you" He said, looking down.

"Fine, Me and Santana then, so then you won't bother trying anything" Quinn said, smiling at Santana who gave a hate filled look to Jesse.

"Whatever" He said, getting his phone out and sending a text quickly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the boy and then looked at Santana, she knew Santana didn't trust him, and Quinn thought maybe she was right.

She sighed and looked outside.

"Look, Jesse, you can leave now, come back tomorrow if you're really not hiding anything" Quinn said, pointing at the door.

Jesse stood up, nodded at everyone then left without saying a word.

"I don't like him" Brittany said, looking sad.

"I know what you mean Britt, he doesn't seem like a very nice werewolf" Rachel said, looking up at Finn. "You'll protect us, won't you Finny?"

He nodded about ten times and then leaned in to kiss her. Quinn rolled her eyes, their cuteness was really getting to her, especially after the thing with Puck. She liked him, a lot, but it would never work.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she woke again in Puck's bed, this time, with him next to her, holding back any tears she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran to the bathroom to change into some of the clothes Santana had brought that night.

When she got out of the bathroom she noticed Puck was awake and frowned, walking into the kitchen and opening the curtains.

"You lied" She heard from behind her.

She didn't turn. "No I didn't"

"Yeah, you did, otherwise you wouldn't have done that" He said walking up to her and running his hands down her arms.

She breathed in. "Done what?"

"This" He said, moving his face next to hers and kissing her on the cheek softly.

He did this a few more times before she turned around, pressing her hands on his chest. "We can't do this"

"Come on Quinn, you know you want to..." He said, sliding his hands under the back of her shirt.

She gasped. "WH-What… I…"

He then leaned in and kissed her, all she could think about what the hands that were roaming her back and making her almost shiver, though that was almost impossible. She slid her hands around his neck and kissed him back, letting all her doubts float away.

He picked her up quickly, pulling her onto the kitchen bench and started to kiss her neck, Quinn was panting, her hair falling in her face.

"P-Puck... I... Crap, San!" She shouts pushing him off her quickly as the Latina enters the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

"Were you two just… uh, how do I put this nicely, getting it on while the rest of us were sleeping?" She crosses her arms.

Puck smirks at Quinn, making her bite her lip. She hits his shoulder and his smile just grows.

"Well… I don't know, maybe" Quinn answers, looking down.

"Whatever Q, just remember, no sex if I'm not invited" She then laughs and walks back to the lounge and pulling Brittany's now awake head into her lap so she could talk to her.

Quinn pulls him to the side and stands on her toes to whisper in his ear. "We aren't finished yet…"

She then turns and walks away to wake up Rachel because they needed to hunt before she and Santana visit Jesse's family. Finn get's up just as Rachel does and walks over to Puck, Quinn hears the whole conversation while she waits for Rachel and the others to get ready.

"Dude, how's your burn?" Finn asks, yawning.

"Huh?"

"You know, Quinn said you burnt yourself so you stormed out or whatever"

"Oh, yeah, it's fine"

"Cool… so, what's going on between you two? You make a move yet?" Quinn tries to stop herself from giggling.

"Yeah dude, why do you think her hair is all messy and shit"

"I thought she had bed hair…"

"I don't think vamps get bed hair dude, _I_ made that happen"

"Cool"

Quinn let's herself giggle quietly and turns to smile at Puck, letting him realize she heard it all. He smiles back at her then looks down. _Cute_, she thinks to herself.

An hour passes and Quinn finds herself in the forest, chasing a deer, she was tired, so lately she wasn't running as fast, but it would be no match for her, she caught it within seconds and left it enough blood to be able to live. She then walked back to where Rachel was, there was a look on her face, that she knew meant trouble.

"I smell dog" She growled, making Quinn worried.

Suddenly Quinn smelled it too; she tried to pin-point the smell, attempting to relax, but the scent was aggravating her. She breathed in once more and found it.

"This way" She whispered, running forward.

Rachel zipped with her past trees and animals and she was pretty sure she smelt Brittany somewhere along the way. She stopped suddenly, the scent was too strong, it burned her throat and her thirst became worse than usual. She heard the growls from both sides and bolted, hoping Rachel had run too. She didn't know what or who it was, all she knew is that she had to get away, and fast.

Stopping at the edge of the forest she looked around for Rachel, for a few moments, she thought maybe whatever was out there had gotten her, and tears started to form In her eyes.

"Rach?" She called.

"Quinn!" She heard from behind her.

She turned and gave the girl a hug. "I-I thought I lost you… I just… I couldn't let that happen"

Rachel shook her head, I'm okay, there's just a scratch on my leg, it won't heal, I can take the pain, but we better get home"

Quinn frowned at the scratch, it was a long thin line down her leg, and curling at the bottom and instead of healing, blood was trickling out of it. It could have been wood that did it, but it would have hurt more for Rachel if it was.

They reached home quickly, and found Santana and Brittany waiting there, looking scared.

"Quinnie!" Brittany shouted, getting up and hugging the other blonde. "Quinnie, it was so scary!"

"You saw it too?" She asked and Brittany simply nodded.

"What the fuck is going on?" Puck said, frowning at Quinn, obviously worried about her.

"I think we found what was killing everyone" Rachel answered, before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn sat on Finn's bed, watching Rachel, waiting for a sign of her waking up anytime soon. She had cried for a little while, scared as hell that Rachel would never be back to her old self, and Puck had held her close and pressed kisses to her head and reassured her over and over. But as much as she wanted it to, it didn't take away all the pain that made every part of her hurt. He had gone out to buy lunch, so the ache in her stomach had gotten worse. She hated to say it but she needed him, now more than anything. She kept trying to watch the television over Santana's head and maybe catch a movement in the corner of her eye. But that didn't work either.

She decided to get up and call Puck, see what was taking him so long, maybe try and smile, grabbing the phone; she wiped her face and sucked in a deep breath.

He answered after two rings. "Hello?"

She stayed silent for a few moments before finding the guts to talk. "Puck? It's Quinn"

"Oh, hey babe, something wrong?" She almost smiled when he called her 'babe', no one had ever called her that before, at least not a person she actually liked.

"No… I just wanted to know when you were gonna get back" She frowned, she hated to sound needy. But in this case, she would have to deal with it, she _needed_ him.

He chuckles softly. "I'm just pickin' you up some bacon and I'll be right there"

"Okay... Thanks, uh..." She stops for a moment.

"You can call me baby if you want, you can call me _anything_ you like" She can almost feel him winking on the other end.

"Fine, thanks _baby_" She smiles a little feeling a bit better.

He chuckles again before saying good bye and hanging up. She closes her eyes and breaths in, feeling the happiness spread all over before turning back to Rachel, who has still not woken. She sits back on the bed and takes her hand, then lays down.

"Rach… I don't know if you can hear me or anything… but you might be able to, unless you know, the whole vampire-ness cancels that out, but if you can, just know that I need you to wake up, Finn needs you to wake up, we all need you to wake up, because we need to find out what happened" She sighs, wiping a tear that has made its way down her cheek.

Suddenly Rachel's eyes began to flutter and Quinn swore she almost felt her heart beat. She sat up and waited eyes wide.

"Guys… I think she's waking up" She shouts.

Finn get's there before Santana and Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Rachel's hand as she begins to open her eyes.

"Rach?" He says quietly.

"Wh-what? Finn?" She says, rubbing her eyes slowly. "Finn!"

She jumps up almost instantly and hugs him.

Quinn stares at the scene playing out before her, and things have seemed to go mute, she sees the tears in Rachel's eyes as she kisses Finn and hugs him tight and Brittany hugs Santana, smiling so brightly that it might make you blind. She kisses Santana's cheek and then blushes a little, but Quinn must of been the only one to notice. Quinn sees the front door unlock and as soon as Puck enters the sound turns back on and he drops his bags, running up to Quinn and hugging her as he smiles at Rachel. Quinn looks up at him and smiles, lost in her own world. "Thank you" She whispers.

He frowns but kisses her head anyway. "Why thank me, I thought according to you, I was an ass" He smirks.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Shut it Puckerman" She says, going on her toes to kiss him softly.

She pulls back to see Rachel raise an eyebrow, she blows a kiss to her and laughs then turns to look at Brittany, who is pouting up at Santana. "B, what's wrong?" Quinn asks, holding onto Puck's hand.

"San won't let me kiss her because she thinks you guys won't understand' Brittany replies, crossing her arms. Santana cringes and blushes a little.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Well, I'll understand if you guys wanna kiss" She hears Puck say, she frowns up at him, but realises that he not only is being an ass, he is being sincere too. Brittany smiles now, intertwining her and Santana's fingers.

"See San! Please can I kiss you?" She asks, giving her a fake pout.

Santana rolls her eyes and puts her arms around Brittany's neck, then kisses her softly. She pulls back and blushes. "There, you happy now Britt?" She says, seeming annoyed, but Quinn can tell it made her happy.

There is a knock at the door and Quinn rushes to get it. She stops when she gets there. "Oh" She says, staring at the boy.

"Oh is very right, it's time to see the wolf pack Quinnie"


End file.
